thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Sims 4: Hell On Earth
'''Sims 4: Hell On Earth '''is the first entry of a long runnning series of Sims 4 streams that aired on the 6th of April, 2015, approximately 6 months before Sims 4: Waluigis Twerkpocalypse and 4 years before Meme House. It takes place in the town of Willow Creek, and is the only stream where not a single sim dies, outside of Part II of Sims 4: Waluigis Twerkpocalypse. The episode marks the day the fabric of the World first started to become corrupted by an unknown force and people claim that it was the day god died, leaving the universe to its own devices.The corruption was still at its toddler stages as many featured characters like Donkey Kong, Megaman andMegamanRayman were just beginning to form into their mainstream counterparts, although still somewhat maintaining their human like appearance. The focus of the episode was the gang's attempts at trying to go into space and stopping the source of corruption, by creating a YY chromosome based satanic being to fight it, a by product of gay sex from Donkey Kong Megaman. Although getting Donkey Kong pregnant wasn't hard, the first attempts of finding the means to go into space were met with struggle. At first they were placing chairs and other objects on each others' heads so the would try sitting on one another, which would cause them to travel sky high at incredible speeds. However it didn't work and it wasn't until Sims 4: Waluigis Twerkpocalypse, when that form of travel was perfected. This power was purported to surpass Metal Gear. After that attempt failed, Rayman starts to build a rocket ship. After the spaceship is done, Rayman goes inside and tries it out. After leaving the Earth's orbit, He gets contacted by a commander Vanderwander who informs him of a satellite that is malfunctioning, causing poor cell phone data coverage to millions of people worldwide. After arriving at the satellite, Rayman notices that it's covered in Goopy Goop, a mysterious, thick, light pink alien goop substance. Rayman, trying to rid the satellite of the alien cum, unintentionally destroys part of the satellite. Ray then sees a big shadow. He quickly looks to see a giant pastry freezer bunny floating by. It looked like it had eyes focused on another satellite and started to shoot pink frosting. Ray shoots the rabbit, but the blasts blast right off, provoking it into attacking him. Rayman returns to Earth. Not long after his return, time itself freezes, leaving the universe in a purgatory like state. The timeline gets reset, with a notable difference that Rayman and the gang never appear in Willow Creek to stop the corruption. It isn't until Meme House was there ever a group of people trying to stop the fabric of the universe falling apart. The episode marks the first appearance of a Headless Girl that makes a cameo in Sims 4: Waluigis Twerkpocalypse. Johnny Zest makes a short appearance in "manage households" menu after the timeline reset. Another connection to the Meme House is the presence of Donkey Kong who is close friends with Funky Kong and part of the DK crew. The episode also features Mario, arch-rival of the infamous Wario. Category:One-off Streams